Undercover Agent For Hire
by Maria Gv
Summary: Pas2 nights been working on this... don't know where it's going but I like it. Deals with Gundam guys.. the war.. AU though I think.. from the looks of it. And an agent.. new character. Hope the title is ok.. couldn't come up wanything else. - R&R por fav
1. A Surprising Meeting

**Hey people actually sitting down to glance at my newest work. Thanks, I appreciate it. ^_^ Anyways, usually when I write a story it rolls out in my head for a while. if it's good enough I actually start working on it. Sometimes I write it in a notebook first. Anyways. I was hit with a stroke of brilliance when I came up with one of the small speeches in here and was determined to write at least up to there, if not a slightly bit more. I am not too sure where this is going to lead yet. my thoughts haven't been able to jump that hurdle yet. *sighs* I swear sometimes I have a weird strong case of writers block or something. -Hope all my description are understandable. Hopefully no one has a problem with the character I created and introduce. Don't know what's to become of this person, but no she's not me. Even though I love the name I gave her. Let me know how I did with the fight scenes and stuff like that. I'm not no professional when it comes to somethings. :P Enjoy and review, por favor! ^_~  
  
Undercover Agent For Hire. By: Maria / Gv  
  
A little girl chased after her kitten. The small gray tiger like kitten jumped after a butterfly fluttering towards the flower beds in the park. The girls brown pigtails bounced as she ran after her baby. Her parents stood at the picnic bench they had been using calling out to her. In the back ground a teenage girl with long brown hair and brown eyes watched the pretty girl chasing her cat. She watched the child drop her basket in the grass and giggled. The four-year looked back at her parents, as some military units flew over the park.  
  
Everything and one stopped. The teenager watched everything as though time had momentarily stopped and then things were moving slowly. She lowered her glance from the sky to the child's parents just in time to see the tall building behind them come crashing down on top of them and the little girl fly backwards. Smoke flew into the teens faced and everything went black.  
  
"Meeoooww.." The gray feline purred into her owners ears.  
  
"Oh Seika... always working as my alarm clock. Thank you." Running a hand through her fallen hair, she glances at the radio clock next to the bed. "See Seika I had plenty of time to relax here in bed. It's only seven o'clock, we've enough time to finish what we need to and then go for our morning run." Getting up and out of bed she grabs a towel that was thrown over the railings of her bed. "Now where are the sweat pants I just got. And that white tank top." She trailed off as she looked under her bed.  
  
Seika meowed. "So you were hiding them from me huh?" She says to the cat who was sitting on her missing clothes.  
  
"Well are we ready for a quick wash and then breakfast?" She asked her cat, petting her lightly. Seika purred loudly. "Great, come on then."  
  
In the bathroom she turned on the water on in the sink and began to wash her face. Seika did the same, just not using her paws. "And people don't believe me when I tell them you're not really a cat but a little girl who is trapped in a cats body."  
  
Seika meow happily. "How about you go check out the cabinet in the kitchen for some of your tuna. I'll be there in a few minutes, I have to brush my teeth."  
  
Seika trotted into the kitchen and used her paws to open one of the bottom cabinets. She found the tuna can and kicked it out of the cabinet with her back paws.  
  
"Great, we still have some. I was thinking all the work we've been doing and no grocery shopping had left us out of your food babe." She smiles at her cat. "Do you want to go get me the newspaper from Mr. Tenchi?" Seika immediately ran over by the front door and put on the little harness to a cat size wagon. "Don't forget this can, make sure you give Mr. Tenchi a whole dollar and three coins from this can. No ands, ors, buts about it."  
  
Seika proceeded to go downstairs the big apartment complex by taking the elevator with everyone else. She got to the bottom floor and then stepped out the front door to the apartments. Seika ran over to Mr. Tenchi who was standing on the corner of the street with his newspapers. She meows at him.  
  
"Why if isn't little Seika. Has Miss Yuzuriha sent you out for the morning paper? Well. I am very happy to see you. I haven't seen you around lately Seika. I do hope you're not getting yourself into any trouble." He laughs lightly at the cats sideways looks she gives him. "Well let me set this down in your wagon. there we go." He laid the paper down carefully on her wagon. Seika turns around meows to show him she has the can with the money to pay him with around her neck.  
  
Mr. Tenchi leans down and takes out two coins. Seika hisses at him. "What now? Take more? Very well." He takes the dollar and another coin. Seika rubs against his hand briefly. "You tell Yuzuriha that I am might grateful." Seika seems to wink at him ant trots back into the building.  
  
Yuzuriha was brushing her hair into a pony tail when Seika walked in. "You're breakfast is on the table Seika. I'll be right there to have breakfast with you."  
  
Seika jumped onto the counter where he food lay waiting for her. She started munching on her food hungrily. Yuzuriha comes to the counter with the newspaper in her hands, reading silently. She grabs a bowl of oatmeal she had ready for herself in the microwave and starts eating.  
  
Half way through the second page of the paper she looks at her watch and gasps. "Seika it's time to go out and run." Yuzuriha jumps up and grabs the leash. Seika jumps onto the floor and lets Yuzuriha put the leash on her. "Alrightie, let's go!"  
  
Duo, Wu Fei, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero sat at a picnic table by the edge of the park and right next to a hotdog stand. They were all enjoying a hotdog and a small cup of lemonade each, well Duo actually had three hotdogs.  
  
"Mmm.. mm. these are really good hotdogs!" Duo exclaims. "That isn't of importance Duo." Heero remarks. "And we should be getting back to the house and check on status on our missions."  
  
Duo sighed annoyed at Heero. "You know what you need Heero? You need more times like this to just sit down and forget about those things."  
  
"We're not allowed to just lounge about." Trowa says in his low voice. "We're soldiers..." Quatre nods to himself. "But having small breaks like this are good for us as well."  
  
Wu Fei chewed on the piece of hotdog he had in his mouth before saying anything. "Yes, and if we look normal. who's to say we're any Federation enemies? Or spies."  
  
Duo kept eating his hotdogs and drinking his lemonade, ignoring they're discussion all together. He glanced at the street and all the people walking by and cars driving by. He really would like to just be a normal kid for a day and be hanging out with his friends. That would have to wait he told himself. He noticed a pretty girl walking over to the hotdog stand with a cat on a lease. The cat on the lease amused Duo. He smiled at the cat, who was looking at him curiously.  
  
'I bet she's hungry...' He ripped off a piece of his hotdog and showed it to the cat. The cat meowed at him softly. The cats owner wasn't holding on to the lease so the cat trotted over to Duo with ease. "Hey pretty kitty. Are you hungry. I have some hotdog if you want some." Duo said holding the piece of meat up to her nose.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing?!"  
  
Yuzuriha was getting her usual large cup of lemonade from Charlie the hotdog guy and arguing with him again about it should be five dollars for the cup, not a dollar fifty. Charlie smiled at her but refused to accept a full five dollars.  
  
"Charlie, really this is my way of saying: Thanks for always being there at the park when I needed a lemonade!" Yuzuriha smiled at him.  
  
He shook his head. "I understand, but you could get me a card or just say thanks." He hands her, her cup and change.  
  
Yuzuriha nods. "Well if I get you a card and put money in it. you better take it." He laughs. Yuzuriha beams at him, when she notices some young punk trying to feed her cat hotdog crap.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing?!" She yells at him and goes over to scoop up her cat.  
  
Duo looks up at the cats owner, a bit nervous because of her outburst. The others stop eating and talking to see what Duo has caused now.  
  
Duo looks at her sheepishly. "I was just feeding you cat. She looked hungry."  
  
Yuzuriha held to hold her breathe for a moment. "I happen to feed my cat every morning. and not hotdogs! That stuff is bad for her health!" She was really annoyed with this guy.  
  
Duo waved his arms about. "No need to keep yelling. I am sorry and there is nothing wrong with hotdogs. She just looked hungry the way she was looking at me."  
  
"She was probably looking at you because you have a long braid." Yuzuriha huffed.  
  
Quatre calmly cleared his throat. "We are sorry, Duo is an animal lover like we all are. I'm sure his intentions were good, but he should have asked first Miss."  
  
Yuzuriha turned her burning glares at him. Quatre winced for a second and laid his hand over his heart. Yuzuriha noted all this without changing her expressions. She shut her eyes and relaxed.  
  
"I am sorry for yelling and causing a seen. Seika is very important to me. and I don't like strangers fooling with her in any way." Seika meowed at her. Yuzuriha looks at her with a funny look. "Yes. Seika said she wasn't going to eat the hotdog anyways. She just thought you smelled rather nice."  
  
They all looked at her curiously. She turned and started walking down the sidewalk with her cat in her arms. The hotdog guy looks at them. "It is best if you not mess her with cat. she is very attached to Seika. It's her only living family after all. They're always coming down this way. they have a special bond that goes beyond a pet owner and the pet. They're very much like sisters. and partners. They're both very intelligent girls." He nods to himself.  
  
Duo listened with fascination. 'She doesn't have any family accept for her cat. wow. Kinda like me.'  
  
A while after the incident the guys up to return to the safe house and find out what they're new mission was.  
  
Yuzuriha and Seika got to their apartment. Yuzuriha undid Seika's leash and head there after for the shower. "Are you going to take a shower Seika?" The cat meowed and followed her to the shower. An hour later the both come out of the bathroom with towels around themselves. Yuzuriha goes to brush her hair. Seika sits by the warm window licking her fur dry.  
  
"You know you shouldn't go up to strangers like that Seika.. That guy could have been someone out to steal you or something." Yuzuriha sighed. "But if you say he smelled good, then so be it." She grabbed a pair of black leather pants and a gray tank top. Yuzuriha flipped open her laptop computer and began typing in some things.  
  
Seika shook her body and then continued licking at her fur. Yuzuriha read what she was looking for and then went to her closet to pull out a black t- shirt, black leather jacket, her boots, bandana, and mask.  
  
She turned to look at Seika, "Tonight we have to steal some important documents from the Akatsuki Military base up in the northern parts of the neighboring mountains. We're in luck we don't have to do any major traveling tonight. Just right up the road for us. and then we can come back home." Yuzuriha grinned and started packing some important tools.  
  
Heero glanced over the mission and then told them what was to take place. "Duo and I will actually make our way into the Akatsuki base set up some bombs and collect some need equipment for our Gundams and some valuable information if it's located at this base that is." Heero pauses a moment and then continues. "Quatre is to come in from the East side of the base and Trowa and Wu Fei are to come in from the West side but at opposite corners. This is the plan set up by the Dr. J, Quatre you can set it up differently if you see it fitting. The main point is that Duo and I go in undetected." They all nodded and prepared for the mission.  
  
Close to Four Thirty.  
  
Yuzuriha smiled at Seika. "Ok babe, this is it.. time for us to make our entrance." Seika ran out into the open area of the base. The soldiers in that area went up to her and talked to her.  
  
"Wonder how this cat got way over here in the mountains." One soldier said.  
  
"She doesn't even appear to be wild. if she were to have been living in the forest that is." Soldier two said. "She's probably lost. maybe we can train her to become a military cat." Soldier number three said. They thought about this but knew they weren't going to get no approval of such a thing.  
  
Yuzuriha slipped into the compound very easily and had managed to steal one of the key cards they had. Yuzuriha had looked over the map of the compound several times earlier that day. So she knew where she was going when she was looking for the control room. She had a little gas bomb ready for the people inside the control room. The gas would put them to sleep for at least three hours. She had found the door into the control room when some sirens went off. She looked around nervously and then spotted the janitor closet. She quickly hid inside the closet and waited till she heard several people running past, some she knew had walked out of the control room.  
  
Yuzuriha walked out of the closet and looked into the control room. There was four people left inside of it. She set the gas bomb and then rolled it into the room. It went off and she heard the people coughing and bumping things and each other. After the noise to stop she looked in to make sure they were all knocked out. She didn't worry about the gas because of her mask. She hurried to the computer and threw in a computer disk. The computer started downloading the information she requested and went to find the file cabinets with the documents she needed as well.  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Wu Fei started their assault on the complex as they made a clear pass towards the East side back part of the complex open for Duo and Heero to sneak in. The base was rather large so most of the activity was of course where the other three pilots are at. Duo was slightly surprised that they didn't have more soldiers to secure the base, seeing as it was large.  
  
"Don't you think it's kinda odd that we're able to come in this easily. I mean not once have we run into anyone and having them shoot at us." Duo mutters to Heero.  
  
"It just makes this a quick and easier mission." Heero says.  
  
They got to the repair section of the complex, there were loads of ammunition, tools, broken about mobile suits, oils and grease laying around the spacious room. Heero turned to look at Duo.  
  
"Gather the things we need and be quick about it. I'm going to the control room to check on the documents and then on the status outside." Heero hurries out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Duo runs over to a large jeep and checks for some keys. 'Ha. who ever this belongs to doesn't know that you're not suppose to hide the keys in the glove compartment.' He turns on the jeep, doubting anyone will actually hear it with all the noise going on outside. He moved it forward and parked it. He set around the room gathering things.  
  
Yuzuriha's disk beeped, announcing it was full and finished. She hid the files she had found into her jacket and then grabbed the disk. She walked out of the control room and down the hall to her left.  
  
Moments later Heero rushes into the room, he was startled to see that the control guards were asleep on the flood. He starts to set up another explosive by the computer. He slips in a disk into the computer and types in a few commands. He walks over to the file cabinets and skims through the files there. He notes that none of the files he was looking for were there and it looked as though someone had gone through them just recently. He looked at the knocked out soldiers.  
  
Heero finished what he was doing with the main computer rushes back to the repair room where Duo is sitting in the jeep waiting his arrival.  
  
"Let's go," Heero says.  
  
Duo nods and proceeds to open the repair rooms garage doors. He zooms out of the room and heads for the trees. As he drives past the way they got in he notices a figure running along side the walls of the complex and then dash into the trees. At least he thought it was a person, a person in completely black. It wasn't until they arrived a safe distance from the military base that Heero contacted the others to notify them that they had gotten what they were looking for and that he had set the bombs to go off in five minutes. The trio responded their confirmed and proceeded to retreat. Duo looked at Heero.  
  
"Did you happen to see anyone else in the control room?" he asked Heero.  
  
Heero looked at him suspiciously. "No. why?"  
  
Duo shrugs. "Well as we were leaving the grounds I saw someone running into the trees."  
  
Heero continued to give him a hard look. "How could you have seen anyone. the sun has pretty much set by the time we ran out of the building. The light and darkness were playing tricks on your eyes Duo. There were simply shadows you were seeing." Duo narrowed his eyes at Heero.  
  
"It may have been getting dark, but I know what I saw. I have perfect eye sight thank you very much Heero." Duo focuses and getting back on the road towards home.  
  
'Maybe he did see someone after all. those people in the control room had been knocked out and laid over in a corner of the room.' Heero thought to himself. 'Perhaps that person took the files we were going to get. Maybe I should mention it to Duo.' Heero looks over at his companion. Duo looked steamed and focused. Heero mentally shook his head and closed his eyes.  
  
Yuzuriha plops down in front of her laptop and types away a message to her 'clients'. She waits for computer to beep to her. When it does she sits in front of the laptop and opens up the communication system. Her buyers sat there staring at her. She grins because she knows they don't see her as she is. She's become much to clever in ways to disorientate images and sounds, amongst other tricks. They've all served her well.  
  
"Did you get what we asked?" the gentlemen on the screen asked her.  
  
"Of course I did. the question is do you have my payment ready?" the guy of course heard a weird gruff sounding voice. Yuzuriha didn't understand why she enjoyed these games of hers.  
  
"We have the six thousand dollars we said we pay you for the information. You just have to tell us what to do with it after you give us the information."  
  
"Cute but you're playing by my rules. First you're going to place the money into the account number I am sending you. You can go right ahead and try to find out it's location, the name of the holder and anything else you wish to know. In any case you won't be able to get it back or find me. should you be trying to double cross me or bring me down." Yuzuriha pauses. "So go a head and wire the money into that account. From there it'll find it's way to myself. And then after I confirm the transaction I shall send you your information. I'll wait for you to finish, I have plenty of time to wait." She sat back and watched her monitor to inform her of a transaction being made. She wasn't worried that they'd track her down using the communication connection. Yuzuriha made it so that the connection would be supposedly located somewhere in Peru, at least during this conversation. Her account would accept the transaction any of her 'clients' were doing and then from there the money would slip away into another account where it will splint two more accounts. The accounts would scramble and multiply, and in a matter of two and a half days she would have the whole six thousand dollars sitting in her account with no record of coming from any other account but her own pocket.  
  
Yuzuriha's computer buzzed at her. She smiled as she made note that the transaction was made and accepted. Seconds later it vanished into it's new home and so on. Yuzuriha grabbed her computer disk and popped it into her laptop. She typed away and in moments the information on the disk was being forward to her client. The guy was silent and watching everything down load onto his computer files. Yuzuriha grinned.  
  
After all the information was removed from her disk and on to that guys files. They excused themselves and said they would be in touch. The connection went dead and Yuzuriha cheered as she shut her screen.  
  
"Six thousand more dollars in our account Seika!!" She picked up her meowing cat and danced around the room. Yuzuriha smiled and put her cat back down. "Well I think it's time for us to get some rest and see what other adventures we're to have tomorrow."  
  
In the morning, Duo was busy looking over his Gundam from a previous battle. He had made special notes of checking each Gundam before they went on their last mission. Although they didn't need a whole lot of work, he had gathered supplies they may need and that he could carry on the jeep he took. Duo looked at the jeep. He was sure if he repainted it and changed the license plate, and a few other things he could keep that jeep without some military person recognizing it. Heero wasn't keen on the idea of keeping it though.  
  
Quatre walked into the garage and looked at Duo staring at the jeep. "You know Duo if you like I can get you a jeep. At least that way you won't cause Heero to become very angry with you."  
  
Duo shrugged. "I won't like you getting me something like that. Heero I can handle no problem." Duo grins.  
  
"Well breakfast is ready, so clean up and come eat something." Quatre said turning and going back inside.  
  
Duo smiles widely. "Food is good." He said to himself and hurried inside.  
  
They were all eating some French toast and strawberries when Heero walked in with a puzzled look on his face. That was a bit startling to the other pilots.  
  
"Is something the matter, Heero?" Quatre asked staring at him, as were the others. "Just a new mission that has come in a few hours ago." He takes a drink of his coffee and looks at his French toast.  
  
"What was it?" Wu Fei asks getting a bit impatient. Heero looks at him blankly. "Come and read it." He said plainly.  
  
They all stood up and went to go check out the mission report on his laptop. Heero turned the laptop to face them. He sat back and crossed his arms.  
  
Heero. this mission is highly important. And will prove to be a difficult task. You are to find an illusive person we've come to find out can help us out in great ways. not to mention he's helped Oz and other groups. We don't have any records with information on this person. we know he goes by the name Black Tiger. Contact me in an hour for an update if there is any we may have.  
  
They looked at the screen for a long time, each puzzled. "So well shouldn't we give old Doctor J a call and see what's going on?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero nodded. "He sent this pretty early this morning." He turned the laptop back to him and opened a communication link to Doctor J.  
  
Doctor J's face popped onto the screen. "So nice to see you boys. now about this mission. We've found out that apparently Black Tiger was at the same base as you boys were last night."  
  
Duo interrupted him. "I told you I saw someone Heero!"  
  
Heero ignored him. "What else have you found out?"  
  
Doctor J clears his throat. "Not much my boy. he does lots of busy with who ever hires him. From what I can tell he gets paid very good money too and knows his stuff when it comes to technology and fighting. He could almost pass for one of you." Doctor J laughs. "We think he may have a partner as well. though we haven't found any details to confirm this. Black Tiger has no alliance with anyone... just takes one jobs. Recently though he's been helping out our enemies a lot more."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Maybe if we'd had asked he would have helped us out instead."  
  
"Don't get cute. this person is highly dangerous and crafty. Find him and send him to me." Doctor J closed the communication link.  
  
They said there in wonder and knowing that the problem was going to be locating someone when they only had some code name they were going by.  
  
"Well at least we know that this person is, or was in the area. especially since they were at the same base as we were last night." Wu Fei said.  
  
Duo shook his head. "By now he could be anywhere though."  
  
"Heero, you can probably hacking into some of the files from Oz and see if there is any mention of Black Tiger can't you?" Quatre asked him.  
  
Heero nodded. "But I'm sure the Doctors have already gone through those. There would be no point in looking through them again."  
  
Quatre smiled. "Heero. there is always a reason to scan them again. You may find files they didn't even look into. Look for any banking transactions that have no reasons behind them or something." Trowa had this half smile on his face at hearing Quatre explain to Heero what to look for. Duo grinned too. "Man Q-man, you sure are smart."  
  
"Opposed to you who's rather dumb, Duo." Heero says as he types at his laptop.  
  
Duo frowns at Heero. "I am not dumb." He sits on the couch and gets comfy. The others return to the kitchen to finish eating and clean up.  
  
Yuzuriha munched on her bagel with peach jelly on it. She was reading the newspaper about the attack by the Gundam pilots on the Akatsuki base last night. 'What a time for them to attack the base. something could have fallen on me.' She laughs to herself. 'Well it helped in making this an easy job for me. Hopefully the information they received was to their liking.' She heard her laptop beeping at her. She walked over to it, as Seika came inside from sitting on the balcony.  
  
Yuzuriha scanned through the message from a Duke Ren Hart. Her eyebrows went up in a amusement. She closed the message and stood up. "He's crazy. I am not about to accept that mission." Seika meowed loudly at her.  
  
"Don't start Seika. taking on a mission as impossible as that is insane. We'll be losing money on it rather than gaining any." She shook her head several times. "Go out and find the Gundam pilots.. HA! Steal the information from they're Gundams. HA again! I will not do it." Seika looked at her oddly. "No I am not being a coward... there are things in which you have to know best to avoid. The Gundam pilots could be anywhere."  
  
Seika hissed at her. Yuzuriha threw up her hands. "Fine. we're go out and see if we find them still in this area... but I am not confirming with Duke Ren that I accept this job because I refuse to have to contact him later and say I wasn't able to accomplish this task of his." She crossed her arms.  
  
Two hours after talking to Doctor J, Heero received another mission assignment for Wu Fei, Duo and himself. They were to go down to a neighboring city and break into a weapon and mobile suit manufacturing facility. Orders are to destroy it and make sure there aren't any 'surprises' being created." Duo and Wu Fei nod and leave to their rooms to get ready.  
  
"I'll make a late dinner than, you will be coming back after the mission Heero?" Quatre asked him. Heero glanced at him and then nodded. "Great." Quatre beamed.  
  
Yuzuriha sat on her motorcycle over on one of the tallest mountains near the beach. She groaned at the fact that she had to drive for five to get to this spot. It was the best place to sit and wait to see if the Gundams are still in the area. 'It's pretty clear from any major city and it's population. it's up high. clear skies. the ocean for sea transportation. If they are going any where then I'll be able to spot them from here.' She grabbed another one of her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches she had packed and sighed. Seika munched on some tuna. Yuzuriha shook her head. "How is it you get me into so much trouble Seika." Seika meowed at her and continued eating. "If nothing happens. I'll let him know I don't accept this job."  
  
The sun had set and the stars came out. Seika had curled into Yuzuriha's lap and was snoozing. Yuzuriha sat there pouting at the fact that she was wasting time waiting for Gundam's to appear. 'What a waste. We could have had a proper dinner tonight but no we have tuna and peanut butter and jelly for lunch and dinner. And we're sitting out in the mountains looking for the impossible. I give Seika too much liberty over what she says to me.' Yuzuriha looked at the stars, looking for constellations when a shooting star flies across her view and down towards the horizon. She looks that way and spots it. A Gundam flying over the ocean. It was black and hard to see at first with the only light coming for the crescent moon and the stars. Even with the small reflections of light from the water, she was happy she spotted it and thanked that shooting star.  
  
"Seika. it's time to get to work." The cat immediately sat up. Yuzuriha looked at her cat and pondered for a moment if her cat was psychic.  
  
Heero, Wu Fei and Duo arrived on the outskirts of the manufacturing facility. Heero opened a communication line with his fellow pilots. "Duo, I want you to break into the building while Wu Fei and I attack the west side of this manufacturing base. Wu Fei will also be throwing out some time detonating bombs, you will lay out a few on the inside of the building. I'm giving you fifty minutes." Duo nodded at him and proceed to get out of his hidden Gundam. Wu Fei and Heero made their way to the west side of the compound and started attacking. In no time at all soldiers were running out of the buildings with guns, some were running to a garage type building. Soon there were a few soldiers in mobile suits Leos trying to fight off the Gundams.  
  
Duo found his opportunity to run inside. He stopped at a roll of windows were he could see them building the mobile suits. 'Nothing unusual here.' He hurried down the hallway. He scanned every room with large windows as he went but there wasn't anything unusual. He walked into the room that held the control boards to every part of the facility. He worked his magic and proceed to open the large machine up and take it's main memory chips. 'Don't know why Heero wants this...' He thought to himself. He set up a few bombs around the machine and then hurried out.  
  
He was nearing the exit or entrance he'd come through. "Hey you stop." Someone shouted from behind him.  
  
"Great, this is just want I need." Duo ran around a corner and pulled out his gun. He opened fire on the soldiers behind him. They jumped into adjoining hallways, as Duo made a dash down the hallway. They started shooting but Duo was moving fast. They chased after him.  
  
Yuzuriha continued to take photos of all the action going on between the Gundam pilots and the OZ soldiers. 'How am I going to get close enough to those two and place one of my tracking devices on them.' She though as she moved amongst the trees to get into a better angle and spot. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking so it was a big surprised to her when she fell back. She thought she had run right into a tree or something but was amazed at what she saw. In front of her was another Gundam, only it was hidden and not being used. 'This opportunities are being granted to me too easily' She thought to herself but set herself to work on placing the tracking device on one of the legs of the Gundam.  
  
She was just about done setting the device on, when Seika meowed at her. She glanced at the cat who's tail was flicking anxiously. "I'm just about done, you go on ahead." Seika watched for a second and then hurried off.  
  
Yuzuriha finished putting it on when she heard someone running in her direction. She grabbed her tools and ran.  
  
Duo got into his Gundam and contacted Wu Fei and Heero to let them know he was done and they should finish then leave. Both boys nodded.  
  
Yuzuriha sat on her motorcycle with Seika in her lap watching the fire down below. "I guess those Gundam pilots can be very resourceful." She turned on her tracking system and looked for the signal from the Gundam she had bugged. "Seika they're heading back west from here. let's go." Yuzuriha put on her helmet and Seika's too and drove off after the blinking light on her tracking screen.  
  
Yuzuriha and Seika were walking along the trees watching carefully for any of the pilots to be walking in the trees themselves. Her tracking system had brought her back through her city and into the woods. She hadn't seen where the Gundams had disappeared to but she knew there were here. She neared a clearing and saw a huge barn like structure and then a possibly two story house. She looked at Seika.  
  
"This is where you come in girl. Go in there look the place over and then unlock those barn doors if possible and if they're even locked." Seika sprinted to the barn and set herself to work. Yuzuriha kept looking around, making sure there was no one around. She looked at the little house, it was sitting surrounded by trees on all side except the front. It wasn't sitting right next to the barn like structure. After a few minutes Yuzuriha saw Seika sitting by the open barn door. She carefully made her way to the building. When she walked into the building she was amazed. From the outside it looked very much like a barn, but inside their walls were concrete walls and there were machinery all over the place, not to mention a stolen military jeep in the far corner. There were shelves with tools and oils, grease, gasoline, and all types of other mechanical things. She didn't see any of the Gundams but figured they were either underneath this structure or somewhere else. Then she wondered why the lights had been left on. 'Could they be underneath with their Gundams?' She mentally asked herself. She looked around the walls for some kind of switch that may indicate a way to go down below. When she neared the back wall she noticed a panel of buttons and switches. All but on had titles underneath them.  
  
Yuzuriha looked around and then held her breath and listened. There was nothing, so she pushed the switch up. For a second nothing happened, but then the floor began to move and there was some steps leading down into the floor of the barn. Yuzuriha again looked around and then hurried down the steps.  
  
She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw the five Gundams with the help of the dim lights, three lined against one wall and two others lined against the opposite wall. Yuzuriha smiled. 'How is it possible that this became such an easy task?' She questioned herself. She hurriedly went up to one of the two Gundams on the right side wall. She grabbed a hold of the retractable cord that hung down from the cockpit of the Gundam. She pushed a button on the side of the handle and it lifted her up to the cockpit. Yuzuriha brought out her laptop and connected wires from it to the Gundam. She started downloading as much information as she could gather. Everything was well hidden and coded but she still managed to break into the codes.  
  
Duo sat down by the big window in the living of their current safe house staring at the stars. Heero was working at finding out some more information about their target. Wu Fei and Trowa were busy preparing dinner with Quatre. Duo was hungry but he felt more tired then hungry. He really just want to go to bed, but knew Quatre would worry about him if he didn't eat something.  
  
Heero glanced up at Duo. "You know if you're that tired you should just go to bed Duo. It'll just be one missed meal." Duo looked at Heero surprised that he noticed and said something about it to him.  
  
"Quatre wouldn't like me to miss dinner, especially after the work we did." Duo says looking at the ceiling.  
  
Heero smirks. "You didn't do all that much Duo."  
  
Duo glared at Heero, then shrugged. "You're the one who wanted me to go in there and get these chips for you." Heero nods. "Why did you want them anyways?"  
  
Heero looks back at his laptop screen. "Perhaps they have some information on this person we're looking for. If he's been dealing with Oz and the Alliance then there could be some kind of record where they were in touch or something."  
  
Duo nodded to this and looked back out the window. For a minute there he thought he saw a big stream of light coming from the front of the Gundam holding bay. He rubbed his eyes and look but there was nothing but darkness all around it. 'I really must be tired.' Duo thinks to himself.  
  
Wu Fei adds some spices to the noodles he was frying and then checks on the garlic bread Trowa put into the oven to bake. Quatre was busy working on making a fruit salad and Trowa had walked off to set the table. Quatre finished his salade and put it into refrig to maintain a coolness.  
  
"I'm going to make some lemonade for dinner." He tells Wu Fei. Wu Fei nods. "Is there something else we're forgetting."  
  
Wu Fei looks at Quatre. "You know we're not cooling for a banquet right Quatre?"  
  
Quatre blushes slightly. "Yes I know this. I guess I just get a little carried away sometimes. "  
  
Wu Fei gives him a half smile. "It is perfectly alright to want to make a lot of food for your friends, especially since Duo usually has an appetite on him." Quatre smiled widely.  
  
"He does. maybe that's why I'm always worried about not having enough food." Quatre laughs.  
  
Trowa comes back into the kitchen and put the extra utensils away. "Is everything done?"  
  
Quatre and Wu Fei nod. "Just take out your breads Trowa." Wu Fei tells him as Quatre sets to work on the lemonade.  
  
Wu Fei was putting the noodles into a big bowl when he got a strange feeling something was wrong. He put his frying pan down and looked out the small window in the kitchen. He was staring at the barn building that was hiding their Gundams. Quatre put the lemonade into the freezer to help it get colder faster. He turned and saw Wu Fei staring hard out the window and over to the barn.  
  
"Is something the matter Wu Fei?" He asked quietly.  
  
Wu Fei narrowed his eyes. "I feel as though something is going on. Nataku."  
  
The other three walked into the kitchen as he said this to Quatre. Duo looked out the window too. "I thought I had seen some light flooding out of the door way not too long ago." He tells them.  
  
Heero yanks out his gun and proceeds back to the living and the front door. Duo quickly follows after him, with Trowa behind him. Wu Fei stands there staring at the building a moment longer and then washes his hands to go as well, after running to grab his katana. Quatre stands in the living room doorway and then decided he best go after all of them as well.  
  
Yuzuriha was just about through getting all the information from this Gundam when she heard the sound of a door opening and then some footsteps.  
  
"Crap." She mutters. Before she can get down from the Gundam the footsteps were coming down the steps.  
  
"Come out of that Gundam." she heard a male voice call up to her.  
  
Yuzuriha sighed. 'Now I have to fight these guys off.' She lowered herself down from the Gundam and heard one of them gasps. She turned to look at the three pilots in front of her, she was surprised to see the boys from the park. She gave no indication that she recognized them, especially since they shouldn't know who she was with her mask and suit on. 'Why did one of them gasp though.' The one with the braid, and the one who tried to feed her cat hot dogs whispered something to the one holding the gun at her. The armed one nods.  
  
She positions her self into a fighting stances and looks at the three. They look at her. The braided one steps forward. "I'll take care of this Heero." They one with the gun lowered if slightly. The other more silent one crossed his arms.  
  
Duo grinned. 'I can't believe this guy is here in front of us. This should be very easy. I can take this guy down no problem. Wu Fei's has showed me a few new tricks as well.' He charged at him as though he was going to swing his fists at her but instead ducks down and swings one leg under his two. Although it had caught the guy a bit by surprise he was quick to react and flipped two steps away from Duo. He then proceeded to run at Duo ready to punch but kicked Duo in the side first then sent his fists flying to Duo's left cheek.  
  
Duo fell on the floor and he rubbed his cheek. 'This guy is pretty fast.' He looked up as the guy came flying towards him with his elbow ready to make contact on his shoulder. Duo rolled out of the way, as the guy caught himself from smashing into the floor.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes at this fighter. 'Duo is not going to have a good chance of beating him.' Heero looked around and spotted something.  
  
Trowa watched as they two continued to throw punches kicks at each other. Trowa had thought he was the most agile and flexible person around. This guy has some amazing moves. But he was worried about Duo.  
  
Duo came up into him in a tackling manner and had him pin to the ground, where he punched the guy in the face. The guy threw his legs up and under Duo's armpits. He picked Duo up off of him and threw him back. Duo hit the floor but stood up a bit dizzy.  
  
"This guy is incredible don't you think Trowa?" Duo whispered. Trowa nodded. Wu Fei and Quatre had walked in moment ago and stood shocked.  
  
Wu Fei snapped out of it and looked at Duo. "Duo stand down. let me take care of him."  
  
Duo would have told him to forget it but he was tired and knew there was no way he was going to be able to beat this guy. He held up his hands and stepped out of the center ring. Wu Fei walked up, he handed Quatre his katana and got into his fighting position.  
  
Yuzuriha looks this new fighter and Gundam pilot over. She could tell he meant business and was a skilled fighter, and not only with that wooden sword of his. She wasn't afraid though.  
  
Wu Fei charged at him first throwing punches and kicks one right another. He seemed to be measuring him up because he continued to block every punch and kick and not attacking back. Wu Fei stepped back and he raised his right leg kicking Wu Fei on his side and sending him several steps to the side. Wu Fei turned to face him but he was running at Wu Fei with great speed. He brought his leg all the way up to where it would have hit Wu Fei on the face, Wu Fei luckily saw it and blocked it. Wu Fei grabbed the guys leg tightly and brought his knee into the guys stomach. He made a choking noise for a second but quickly brought up his other leg and kicked Wu Fei in the stomach as well. He had maintain from hitting his head on the concrete floor by using his hands for legs. Wu Fei had let go of the guys legs and held his stomach for a moment and then charged.  
  
Duo, Trowa and Quatre stood amazed at their fighting skills. Duo realized he didn't see Heero at the sidelines watching. He glanced around but didn't see him. 'Where did that moron go.' Quatre was worried that someone, or all of them were going to get hurt fighting this guy. He was just as, or more skilled than Wu Fei.  
  
'Maybe I should tell them to stop. No I can't Wu Fei takes his fights seriously.' Quatre bit his lower lip worried.  
  
Trowa looked at Duo who was looking around and then at Quatre who looked very worried. "Don't worry Quatre. Wu Fei knows how to handle a fight." He tried to reassure the blonde. Quatre nodded but continued to look anxious. Duo looked back at the two fight guys. When he spotted Heero.  
  
Yuzuriha was breathing hard. 'I can't believe how this guy fights. He really is good. And that means I'm going to have to really put my strength into this to finish off winning.' Her eyes went to the other three standing on the sidelines. 'I suppose that means I'm going to have to fight them off too. I fought the one with the braid already. so maybe he'll be too tired to put up much of a fight.' Yuzuriha blocked a punch and was kicked back. She hit the floor but stood up almost immediately. She looked back at the trio standing to the side. 'Wait. where is the one with the gun?' She didn't have time to try to figure it out.  
  
Heero stood in the back of the Black Tiger guy awaiting for him to come close enough for him to handle the situation. Wu Fei kicked him and he was just steps from Heero. 'Good. this ends now.' Heero stepped those few steps forward over to the guy. Wu Fei hadn't seen Heero until he was on the guy he was fighting. Wu Fei made for a punch but the guy moved and sensed someone behind him. Wu Fei ended up with a hand full of a black mask and banana. Heero pulled out the stungun he found, ignoring Wu Fei's attack at that moment and shocked the guy out cold.  
  
Yuzuriha felt something run through her, as the guy she was fighting yanked on her mask and hair, and then everything went black.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that Heero!?" a voice yelled in the distance.  
  
"Because there is no point in wasting time fighting. We had a mission." Another voice said plainly.  
  
"Guys please calm down. arguing isn't going to help any of us." A smaller voice said calmly.  
  
There was a banging sound. "He was the one who dishonorably interrupted MY fight with this guy." Came the first voice.  
  
"It was an incredible fight too." A fourth voice rang out.  
  
"Maxwell that isn't what matters." the fist voice said to the fourth.  
  
"Sure it does. Heero just isn't interested in fights." The fourth said.  
  
"Duo I don't think you're helping stop the arguments." The third voice said.  
  
"We have what we were asked to get. So now all that matters is getting him to Doctor J." said the first voice as sounds of a keyboard sounded all around.  
  
A growling sound came from somewhere. "I can't believe the injustice going on here!"  
  
"Wu Fei, I wouldn't have thought you thinking fighting a female would be justice." A fifth voice said quietly.  
  
"She's not a weak woman. she knew how to fight, so I see no wrong in fighting her." Said the first voice.  
  
Yuzuriha slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her head was spinning though. She was sitting inside their house obvious from the color of the walls and the furniture scattered around the room. She wiggled her hands a little, trying to make the motion not be noticeable. Then from the corner or her left eye she saw Seika crawling over to her hands. The cat begins to claw and bite at the rope holding her to the chair she was sitting on. Once the rope was loose enough Yuzuriha worked on the rope tying her hands behind her back. Seika proceeded to undo the rope at her feet. Yuzuriha was looking at the floor as she tried to get out of the ropes, giving herself rope burns no less.  
  
The Gundam Pilot's katana was then pressed against her neck. "Going somewhere?" He asked glaring at her. She glared back at him.  
  
Wu Fei noticed her movement before any of the others did. He quickly picked up his katana and held it to her throat. "Going somewhere?" She glared at him.  
  
"Wu Fei, that is no way to treat a girl." Quatre scolded him.  
  
Wu Fei looked hard at Quatre. "She's a fighter so she should be use to this. Other wise she shouldn't have been in this line of work."  
  
Duo whistled in amazement. "In some ways that sounds almost as though you're sticking up for her." Duo grinned at Wu Fei. "Does Wu Fei have a crush."  
  
Wu Fei's face went beet red, none of them knew for sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. "Duo, if you don't shut your mouth I'm going to shove this Katana down it!!"  
  
Heero glared at them. "Retie her and then all of you be quiet."  
  
The girl pulled her legs apart and stood with the chair sliding from under her. They looked at her surprised her legs had gotten free without the use of her hands. Duo then spotted the cat at her side. He thought the girl had looked oddly familiar but it wasn't until he saw the cat that he realized who it was.  
  
"You're that girl!!" He shouted and everyone stopped and looked at him.  
  
Yuzuriha smirked at him. "And?"  
  
Yuzuriha couldn't believe it took that braid fool this long to recognize her. 'I must not make a lasting impression on people.' She laughed mentally. Seika meowed softly at her. Yuzuriha looked at her and shook her head. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to get away from these guys without the use of her hands. If it were one guy she would have had better odds too, even with her hands tied. 'Now what.? How do I get out of this mess?'  
  
The one with the braid, who they called Duo was looking at her oddly. "Why were you with our Gundams? Have you been following us since the incident in the park?!"  
  
Yuzuriha rolled her eyes, making sure they all noted that. " Why would I waste precious time following you guys around? Don't flatter yourselves either." She said sticking her nose in the air.  
  
The blonde guy, who she wasn't sure if he was the one they called Quatre, but assumed so because he was soft spoken said, "Are you the one they call Black Tiger??"  
  
Yuzuriha looked at him and smiled. "Well let me see." Yuzuriha looked down at what she was wearing. "I am dressed in black. I have a cat. I was messing around with your Gundams. yes I think I am the one referred to as Black Tiger." "Don't have to be sarcastic about it." The one named Duo muttered. "No need to ask stupid questions. It wastes time." She said to him. Duo continued to stare at her and then laughed.  
  
"She's funny. can we keep her." He joked.  
  
She glared daggers at him. "I am not some animal for you to keep you jerk."  
  
Duo grinned ear to ear at her. "Settle down honey cakes." He teased her, he knew she wouldn't like being teased that way.  
  
Yuzuriha puffed her cheeks out and then snapped the ropes at her wrists apart. She saw three pairs of eyes go wide, two other pairs widen momentarily. "DO NOT call me those types of names!!"  
  
Duo gulped and stepped back. Wu Fei, Quatre and Duo looked at her nervously, afraid she might strike a punch on them since they were closer then Trowa and Heero.  
  
"Are you all going to get out of my way or what?" She asked them.  
  
Quatre couldn't believe she managed to snap the ropes off her wrists like that. 'It doesn't even look like she broke anything doing it! I don't think I want to cross her path now more than ever.'  
  
Wu Fei looked over the girl. 'She's very strange and yet very interesting. How did she manage to break the ropes.? Where did she learn how to fight the way she does? Who is she? ' Questions floated through his mind.  
  
Trowa was slightly amused with her demonstration of breaking the ropes. 'She would fit right in, in the circus. Some added competition to Catherine's strong spirit.' Trowa continued to study her and then looked at his comrades. He was amused more by the looks on their faces. Wu Fei's had a look of sheer interest and Quatre was nervous. Duo was mildly worried and then looked a bit mischievous. Heero had a blank look but his eyes seem to be debating something.  
  
Heero pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. "Sit down now." He said simply.  
  
The girl looked at his gun and then back at his face. She crossed her arms and remain where she was. Heero took three steps forward, gun still aimed for her head. Her glare intensified on him. Heero put the gun to her forehead.  
  
"Heero. stop it!" Quatre pleaded.  
  
"Don't interfere. "Came Heero's response.  
  
"Go ahead shoot me, I dare you to." She said simply.  
  
Yuzuriha had gotten slightly nervous when he pressed the gun to her forehead but she's been ready to die if it came to it so she showed no fear to the armed boy. Seika hissed from her feet and leaped onto the guy's shoulder. His hand raised and fired into the ceiling. Everyone fell to the floor as another shot flew through the living room window. Seika jumped off his shoulder and landed in Yuzuriha's arms. She smiled at her cat.  
  
Heero was unprepared for something landing on his shoulder so his finger started pulling the trigger. He looked at the girl frowning. 'She's amused.'  
  
Quatre held a hand to his chest. "Heero please put the gun down. You could have shot one of us."  
  
Duo nodded his head. "Yeah, Heero relax a little."  
  
Wu Fei stood up and looked at the girl. "Why were you missing with Nataku?"  
  
She looked at him slightly confused. "You mean you're Gundam?" She asked him. "Yes." He said plainly.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
Duo crossed his arms. "Maybe because it was his Gundam you were tampering with!" "That's not a reason."  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes. "Yes it is. You didn't have permission to touch his Gundam."  
  
She smirked. "I guess I should have asked. but then my jobs don't require me asking."  
  
"Who hired you?" Heero asked.  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Look we were just asking because we need some information about you to sent to." Duo was jabbed in the ribs by Trowa.  
  
"Oh was I some kind of mission for all of you as well." She looked at each of them. "Is there a big bounty on me?" She smiled sweetly. "Do tell."  
  
Wu Fei glared some more. Trowa calmly said, "Answer our questions and we're answer yours."  
  
She thought about this. "I guess it wouldn't matter because one way or another I'm not going any but to my home after this."  
  
"Who hired you?" Duo repeated Heero's question.  
  
"I wealthy guy. Duke Ren Hart or something." She told them. "Who hired you?"  
  
"No one really hires us." Quatre explained. "We simply get orders from the Doctors." She looked at them strangely.  
  
"What were you set out to do?" the one named Heero asked her. She looked at him indifferently. "Don't worry it wasn't kill you. All I was asked to do was look for you and gather some information on your Gundams. Nothing more." She crossed her arms.  
  
"What were you suppose to do with me?" She asked seriously curious.  
  
"Send you to Doctor J." the Duo guy said.  
  
She raised one her eyebrows. "What for?"  
  
"We don't know." Blond boy Quatre said.  
  
"You don't know??" She said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Honestly we don't know what he wanted with you." Yuzuriha didn't believe him. She shook her head at them.  
  
"You shouldn't be surprised that you're being captured and turned over to those crazy Doctors." Duo mutters. "You're the one helping Oz. That's a low task to be doing."  
  
She glared at him. Wu Fei nodded his approval of what Duo said. "That's right girl. you're creating more injustice and evils in this world with the acts you've done."  
  
Heero sat and crossed his arms. "The Doctors probably want to ask you some question about what you've been doing and on the people you've been helping. "  
  
Duo glared back at her. "How can you go around hold you head up when you're helping people destroy the planet and the colonies. all the people who live in both?!"  
  
Yuzuriha stood there long enough, enduring their comments. She couldn't take any more of it. She exploded at them.  
  
"Don't pass judgment on me, when you do not know me or what my story is. You do not know of what I hold to be reasons for doing what I do. You've all been wrong before in the past. You all were used and tricked into attacking those who wished to change the course of life here on Earth and in Space. Don't come preaching to me on what is good and right, for your hands and souls have been stained by the blood of not only the wrong and evil but from the pure and innocent. I merely live out my life working to survive and get information and contacts from all sides and then when the time is right that is when I'll strike. You know far little of me. All of you. Shoot me if you so desire but it'll just mean another innocent stain upon yourselves. I do not regret the acts I do, for I know my acts will lead to good. Can you honestly say the same about all the acts you've done." She fell silent after her outburst and sat down.  
  
Heero put his gun to her forehead again. The others unsure what to do or say. Her words had affected them. They knew of what she talked about. It left a bunch of questions and emotions in them. They knew that's why Heero picked up his gun and put it to her head.  
  
Heero lowered the gun and went back to his laptop. The others sighed. Trowa walked to the back wall where he leaned against it and thought. Wu Fei sat down on the couch holding his katana, lost in thought. Duo and Quatre stood in front of the girl. Her cat jumped into her lap and meowed softly at her. She smiled at the cat.  
  
"I am sorry for being so rude to you all. I don't think we are really on opposites of this war." She said softly and they looked at her. "I think we are all fighting for the right reason. the good reasons. We would like to see this universe change and change for a way where people can live and be happy all through out their lives. End the suffering we had to endure." She was silent a moment. "My name is Yuzuriha Vienna and I'm a for hire undercover agent."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
I am sooo Gundam Wing deprived! Ack, I need Quatre, Wu Fei, Duo, Trowa, and Heero!! Haven't watching my show in half a century! Mental note to self: who cares if you bought GW-Enless Waltz on VHS, you are going to buy the DVD!! Heh.  
So tell me what do you all think thus far on this little piece I was moved to write in the past two days. I'm amazed at the volume of my writing powers sometimes. and at the fact that a lot of it was coming out fast. Of course this could lead to a down fall. Bleh. umm well don't expect too many up dates from me. once I get busy with school or work. I'm lost for a good three months before anyone hears or sees from me here.  
I am sorry for making it seem as though Duo was the second lead character here. I think I was using him a lot and his thoughts because he was one who cause problems with the cat. :P But they're all suppose to be sharing the lead or whatever. Tell me what you think about the names and such. I'm not necessarily good with names, especially last names. But I liked Vienna with Yuzuriha. ^_^ Give me some feedback. so maybe I can shake my writers block and also see whether it's a good story to continue.. I liked it. But that's just me. Thanks and keep an eye out for more from me. :P  
  
Ps. For some reason I have the feeling this is going to be a long story... or series or stories or whatever. And yes I'm fearful of that. ^-^  
  
'The sun seems to die at night, but it only hides its head. It's immortal, like me,'- Quote from "Childhood Dreams" Written by Madame Merquise. 


	2. The Challenges That Come With Us

Undercover Agent For Hire 

Part Two

By: Maria / GV

'_Thoughts'_ _Dream Sequence_

A/N: Ok, here I am again with this story. Hopefully no one minds that I am working on this, especially since I have so many other stories that I should work on… sort of. Anyways… It's kinda suppose to be from some alternative universe basically. And still I don't have all the ideas laid out to what I want to happen with the character I added. Enjoy if can. PS. Gundam Wing is mine… I have the deed that says so!

"This of course is Seika, my partner and friend." Yuzuriha finishes.

They stare at her then one another. "Uh, well I'm Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe." Duo grins.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner and Sandrock is my Gundam." In his saying his name Yuzuriha stared hard at him.

"Why is the heir of the Winner family… never… I suppose we all have our reasons for what we do." Yuzuriha looked at the other boys.

Wu Fei glared and crossed his arms. Trowa stared at her blankly. Heero was busy with his laptop.

"Trowa Barton – Heavy Arms." Trowa says quietly.

Duo points to Wu Fei. "He's Wu Fei Chang the Gundam pilot of Nataku and that's Heero Yuy pilot of Wing.'

Wu Fei walks over to Duo. "You shouldn't be telling her who we are, her mission was to come get information on us for some Duke guy."

"I didn't accept the mission and that is because I never thought I'd be able to find you guys." Yuzuriha shakes her head. "It was a bit of luck that I did."

Wu Fei continues glaring. "But you were probably going to go accept it once you took information from Nataku."

"What I was going to do is, plainly none of your business." She stands up. "But I've got to go. Keep the disc I was using."

"We're not letting you go." Heero was suddenly on his feet, gun pointed at her. "We were to capture you and send you to Doctor J. Sit down." Heero stares at her.

Yuzuriha smiles. "Make… Me… Heero." She stares back at him.

Heero's laptop suddenly started beeping, causing Heero to pull the trigger. Yuzuriha dove under a table.

"Heero, you freak put up the gun!" Duo shouted. "You could have shot someone."

Heero was seated again in front of the laptop, staring at the screen and Doctor J. "We found Black Tiger."

"Well put him on the line." Doctor J ordered. Heero nods, he walks over to Yuzuriha and grabs her arms.

"Hey jerk, let go!" She pulled her arm free and had Heero's gun in the other. Heero was a bit surprised. They stood staring at each other some more, until a voice interrupted their moment.

"So you're the one people call the Black Tiger. I would never have expected the Black to be a woman." Doctor J said.

Yuzuriha turned glaring at Doctor J. "A woman can do by far more than one of you testosterone filled monkeys ever could. Now what the hell do you want with me, because I am not going anywhere to visit you?"

Doctor J laughs. "Since you won't come here, I want you to work with our pilots."

Yuzuriha shook her head. "Sorry but I work alone and I don't work unpaid like your pilots."

Wu Fei didn't like the idea of working with a girl and someone who wasn't even a Gundam pilot.

Duo stepped close to her. "But you haven't even tried working with someone other than your cat."

"She's all I need. Besides if I did partner up with people, it wouldn't be a group of boys." She turns back to the screen. "So find someone else."

"She'd only get in our way, women don't belong in important matters like war."

"Come say that to my face sword boy." Yuzuriha stepped towards Wu Fei.

"Will everyone stop acting like a pack of children!" Quatre said finally annoyed with them.

Yuzuriha sat down. "Look Doctor J, or whoever you are, I want to know what you want from me that you sent these boys looking for me."

Doctor J nods. "Your fame is everywhere. People in high places and low say when they need a serious matter taken care of, there's one person to contact, especially if all else has failed, since you're pricey. Like I said you are pricey, but you do the job and do it well. Recently you've been aiding the enemy, so some believe you have chosen a side in this war."

She laughs. "Everyone is an enemy in this war. I've picked no side at the moment but my own side. I will not join you if you think I'll be on 'your side' and to help you win the war."

Quatre looked worried. Duo frowned. "But surely you want to protect the people on Earth and those in the colonies, we're doing that. Protecting the people of the colonies. You should join us."

"No, I work on my own on whatever missions I want. I'm just an undercover agent working towards my goals."

"I'll pay your fee." Doctor J said. "For everyday you help us."

She turned to look at him surprised. Her eyes narrow. "Do you know how much I charge?"

He grins. "Depends on the missions, most of the time, but since this will be a constant job – I'll pay the maximum I've heard you charge. Ten thousand dollars for each day, no matter how long your services are required."

Duo practically choked. Wu Fei was shocked too. Yuzuriha stared at Doctor J blankly. He starts laughing. "You really must visit me one day my dear. I'll take your silence as a yes. I'll send your first payment after everyone completes this mission." He disappears from the screen and information starts flowing across the screen. They all gathered around to look.

When everything was done, Yuzuriha got up and started pacing. Seika was curled up in a chair sleeping and the guys watched her.

"Arg! I should have said NO!" She punches the wall, frustrated.

"I'm going home." She walked over to her bag and picked it up.

"You can't leave." Wu Fei started.

"Ha… like Hell I can't. I agreed, somehow, to help you all, not to be your prisoner or your slave. Come Seika." The cat rose and jumped onto her shoulders.

"It's really late." Quatre says. ("Or early…" Duo mutters.) "You should stay the night. Then in the morning we can plan this mission better."

Yuzuriha walked up to Quatre. "Why do you want me to stay? Hoping to sleep with me?" Quatre's face went red along with Wu Fei's, both for two different reasons. Duo starts laughing. Heero and Trowa stand there.

"How dare you accuse Quatre of that!" Wu Fei yelled. "He happens to have respect for people, especially girls. He was trying to be a gentleman."

She looks at Wu Fei blankly, than raises Heero's gun – that was still in her hand. They all stiffen, but she only tosses it back to Heero. She looks back at Quatre, examining him closely.

"I apologize." Quatre smiles cautiously. "I'll stay the rest of the night, as long as sword boy stays away from me, I don't like him."

Wu Fei growls. "Hey! I don't like you either, stupid weak woman!"

Duo laughs. "How cute, you guys have become playmates."

"Shut up, Duo." They both shout.

Trowa whispers to Duo. "More like a lovers spat."

o0 Two Hours Later 0o

Yuzuriha sighs and continues to pet Seika who was sleeping peacefully. It was three thirty in the morning, but she hadn't gotten much more sleep than five minutes. They'd only just gone to bed an hour and a half ago, but she was finding it hopeless for her. She didn't trust those guys and so she couldn't sleep. She was worried about working with them too. _'Maybe I should do this one mission with them and then tell that old guy no, I quit. But ten thousand dollars a day… I'm not greedy… I really don't need, need it but… ten thousand a day. I can't say no to it.'_

Yuzuriha got up and took the blanket Quatre had given her to use. She opened the front door as quietly as she could. Their rooms were in the back but she was sure they all had sharp hearing. She sat down on the porch by the door with the blanket wrapped around her.

The air was cool but not too cold. The stars were slowly fading from the sky. It was nice and quiet.

o0 Dream 0o

_Yuzuriha looked around through the light haze covering the air. She coughed every now and then. She could see lights flashing in different parts. There was rubble all over and people screaming everywhere. Yuzuriha's heart was pounding hard in her chest, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. She fell to her knees and tried to take deep breaths and calm herself._

"_This is nothing… just make belief." She whispers to herself._

Yuzuriha gets up and walks over to her four year old self. The little girl was crying and shaking. A small piece of the building had hit her on the head when she had fallen back and something had cut her legs, not severely. Yuzuriha touches the girl's head, even though the child didn't feel anything. She stands up and leaves her childhood shadow. She walks towards the area she remembers her parents had stood.

"_They're fine, you'll see, just an illusion keeps them from running out to get me. You'll see." She whispers hopeful. _

_Yuzuriha walked over to the rubble, looking for her parents to be sitting amongst the debris confused as to what happened. She stopped as the fallen, broken glass and concrete vanishes from under her feet and two bloody corpses stand up and stare at her with empty eye sockets._

"_Yuzuriha… Yuzuriha." They keep gurgling her name, limping towards her._

_Yuzuriha tries to turn and run but can't move._

o0

Yuzuriha eyes burst open, with two people looking down at her. She punches one face away and he drops her on the floor. Heero sits up, rubbing his face and looks at her as though she was crazy. Duo was kneeling by her.

"Are you ok?" Duo asks. She was staring at him as though she didn't know him. She blinked several times before realizing where she was.

Heero grunts and gets up. "I'll make sure not to do that again. She can sit out there and freeze." He walks down the hall.

Yuzuriha sits up. "What happened?"

"You were asleep out in the porch. You had a bit of a fever, so Heero picked you up and brought you in. It took me a while to wake you though… you were dreaming I think." Duo shrugs.

"No, it was a nightmare." She mutters as Wu Fei walks into the living room.

Wu Fei smirks. "Scared of the boogie man? …Weakling." He walks towards the kitchen.

Yuzuriha was on her feet in a split second and had tackled Wu Fei in another. She sat on his back, with his face pressing against the floor.

"Get her off me, Duo!" Wu Fei yelled.

Duo stared at them. "Come on you guys – you're going to wake everyone."

"If he keeps harassing me I'm going to fix his male ego by making sure he's no longer a man." She got off of Wu Fei.

Quatre, Heero and Trowa walk into the living room and look at the three. Quatre walked over to Duo and whispered. "What's going on?"

Duo sighs. "Wu Fei made a rude comment and pissed off Yuzuriha."

Quatre closes his eyes. "They act like children when they're around one another."

"Maybe we should let them finish the fight they had going last night… maybe that will help." Quatre looked at Duo doubtful.

Trowa walks over to Yuzuriha and takes her arm. She looks at him. He smiles and tells her. "Perhaps you'd care to take a walk with me."

She rolls her eyes but nods and they walk out of the house with Seika behind them. Wu Fei stands there and glares at the front door. Heero actually walks up behind him and hits the back of Wu Fei's head.

"Ow… what the Hell is wrong with you, Yuy?" Wu Fei shouts.

"Nothing, stop causing problems for all of us." Heero walks into the kitchen.

o0 Outside 0o

"I'm going home…" Yuzuriha said as they walked outside. "Tell the others that." She looks at Trowa. "I'll give you my apartment phone number. Call when things get figured out for this mission tonight."

Yuzuriha tells Trowa her phone number and has him repeat it back to her twice.

"You didn't have breakfast?" Trowa made the comment into a question as she walks towards the trees and her motorcycle. "Or at least change to warmer clothes… what about your clothes from yesterday?"

"Nah, I've got clothes at home – I'll bring Duo's clothes back later." She was wearing one of his t-shirts and pajama shorts.

Trowa shrugs and goes back inside. He quickly writes the number down and goes to the kitchen to tell everyone that she left and would be back later.

o0 Kitchen 0o

"Where'd B.T. go?" Duo asked as he ate some of his cereal.

"What is she a fast food chain?" Wu Fei mutters at Duo's B.T. comment.

"Do you think she's ok with scrambled eggs?" Quatre asks quickly, trying to avoid more arguments.

"She went home so don't worry about breakfast for her." He said and sat down.

"What!" Duo and Wu Fei shout. Quatre and Heero look at Trowa.

"She left a number for us and said she'd be back."

"And you believed her!" Wu Fei yelled.

"It's going to be kinda boring without her here to torment Wu Fei." Duo remarks, receiving a nasty look from Wu Fei.

Quatre sighs. "She left with an empty stomach."

"And not enough sleep." Heero says looking through some documents.

o0 Yuzuriha's Apartment 0o

Yuzuriha gets home and smiles. _'Home… thank the plague, I'm home.'_ She hurries up the stairs with Seika. She quickly feeds her cat.

"Let's go do some quick laps and then I'm going to sleep." Yuzuriha walks to her laptop to see if there were any new mission messages, but there were none.

After Seika finished they went jogging and she got her usual lemonade, it was almost a normal morning. When they returned she went to bed to sleep a little more, but she couldn't sleep. _'Why am I not surprised. Insomnia is going to pop it's ugly head at me now.' She_ went and sat in the living room and stared out her window. _'Maybe I should look up some junk information about this base these Scientists want us attacking…'_

She got on her laptop and hacked into the bases system files. She started looking up information on all the soldiers who were stationed on the base. As she scanned special 'guests' arriving later today she ran into an interesting look guy.

'_Zechs Merquise… sounds familiar. Beloved hero of all the OZ soldiers. Seems like he's got some talent – he must be a challenge in battle for those Gundam pilots. He's pretty young for a big time hero… nineteen.'_ She stared at the file._ 'He'd probably be cuter without that crazy helmet though.'_

'Well what other fascinating OZ officials can I find." She goofed around other files. She finds one on Treize. _'Now I know I've heard of him… he's too young to be in charge.'_

Seika meows at her, startling her. "Eh? How do you know I was thinking he's too young? Besides I'm not a big shot like those two… according to these guys, Seika I'm lagging behind if I want to make it big."

Her phone rings and she stares at it confused. "Huh… weird." She walks over to the phone and picks it up. "Hello?"

"Yuzuriha?" She recognized the voice as Quatre's.

"Hey Quatre, do you need something?" She says calmly.

"Doctor J sent another message and a package here for you. We're going to lay out the mission details… soo."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Yuzuriha mentally sighs.

"Great – have you had lunch?"

Yuzuriha was caught off guard. "Um… actually no." Haven't eaten all day she added to herself. "I have to go get ready. See you in twenty." She quickly hung up.

"Alright Seika we've got to get going… shouldn't be so bad right?" Yuzuriha went into her bedroom and grabbed some of her clothes, toothbrush and paste, and her hairbrush. She put all of it into a duffle bag. She grabbed the clothes Duo let her use as well – she had cleaned them for him. She grabbed a book, some music and a CD player and Seika's favorite pillow. The cat sat by the door way watching. She meows at her owner.

"You don't know how long we could be there for. I'm just being prepared." Yuzuriha says zipping up the bag. She goes out to the living room, and shuts off her laptop and packs it up. "Ok this should be everything… oh tuna." She quickly grabs six cans of it and throws them in the duffle bag. "Now let's go."

o0 Outside the Cabin House 0o

Yuzuriha got there in about twenty minutes, maybe a little more than twenty. She knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer it. Seika was laying on the duffle bag she held, staring at the door. " I bet you're hoping that Trowa guy opens the door… you are getting attached missy. Stop it."

The door opened and it was Wu Fei with Trowa behind him. Yuzuriha was about to glare but decided to attempt to be civilized with Wu Fei. "Hey… Quatre called so I came as quickly as I could."

Wu Fei glared, while Trowa watched him. "Hurry up and get inside."

Yuzuriha felt like punching him but said nothing and turned to talk to Trowa. "Quatre mentioned a package and a planning session…?"

"Yeah, every things here in the living room. The package has your disguise according to the note that came with it, since you'll be inside the base while we're attacking from the outside."

Seika jumped off the bag and rubbed up against Trowa's leg. Trowa picked her up with a smile, while Yuzuriha rolled her eyes and frowned at her happy cat.

Duo came from out of nowhere at that moment. "Alright, welcome back!"

Yuzuriha stared at him and thought _'Like I had a choice.'_ "Please don't give me none of that false 'happy to see you' crap. I can't stand it. We should get started on this plan."

Duo frowns. "But I was glad to see you. It was too quiet. I can't cause all the ruckus on my own, you know!"

Yuzuriha stared at his smiling face oddly. Then she started laughing, causing all three to look at her strangely. "I guess you're not soo bad for a testosterone filled monkey, Duo." She sits down on the floor. Duo smiles and sits next to her.

Quatre and Heero walk in with a tray of sandwiches and drinks. Quatre smiled at Yuzuriha who looked pleased to be by Duo. They all sat on the floor around a coffee table with the food in front of them. Quatre sat down on the other side of Yuzuriha, Heero sat to Quatre's right, Wu Fei to Heero's right and Trowa was next to Duo.

Yuzuriha pulls Duo's clothes out of her bag. "Here's your clothes, thanks for lending them to me. They've been washed so don't worry about germs or something."

Duo grinned. "You really didn't have to wash them. Thanks."

"As it is most of the time he doesn't wash his clothes till he runs out or they begin to smell." Heero tells her and Duo sticks his tongue out at Heero.

"I don't wait that long…" He tells her.

"So what's the plan so far?" She asks grabbing a napkin and lays it over her dark blue jeans. They sat for a moment and watched her get a sandwich, checked to see what was in it and then get a drink.

"Well from what the last message coming from the scientists you're going to play the distraction… sort like bait." Duo tells her grabbing a sandwich himself.

"The rest of us will be piloting our Gundams and attacking the base. You basically have forty five minutes to get the video files and the data on the weapons out before Heero and Duo set off a few explosives they have to plant." Quatre added. "Wu Fei will be closest to you when you exit and then we can all retreat." Quatre drew a mini diagram of what was to go on and where everyone should be.

Wu Fei didn't look at all pleased, but Yuzuriha didn't like it herself. "Sounds easy enough – I guess." She sat back. "But wouldn't we have more trouble with that Zechs guy?"

They look at her confused. "What are you talking about? What about Zechs?" Wu Fei demands.

"He's going to be on the base at the time we're attacking. Didn't anyone notice?" They stared blankly at her.

"Heero can probably keep him amused during that time." Duo says

"But he's going to be planting bombs – meaning he has to do one or the other." She pauses. "Not that you can't do both, but it will be kinda tough if for some reason he gets to his mobile suit before you're done planting and setting them off." They saw the point.

Quatre thought for a moment about the situation. "I'll help Duo then, so the rest can keep the OZ soldiers busy, long enough for us to do what we need to."

Yuzuriha looked at Quatre. "I agree that you should lay out the explosives but wouldn't it be wised to have Duo, Heero and either Trowa or Wu Fei out attacking the base. You and either Trowa or Wu Fei, however you three want to arrange it, set up the bombs." She said cautiously not wanting Wu Fei yelling at her again. "I mean the base is sort of shaped like a beam of light from a flashlight, so if those three, preferably the faster moving suits, attacked from the front while the two with the explosives drive the soldiers towards the middle and forward… well it would be a bit crowded, but easier to attack and win, right? Plus when everyone's escaping the fast suits will have less trouble retreating from the front lines. While you and your partner bombsters leave through the back. Which would be the direction I'd have to take to get out. Does that make sense?" Yuzuriha suggests, biting into her sandwich.

They sat dumbfounded for several moments. Trowa smirks a little and Wu Fei was puzzled. Heero nods. "I can see why Doctor J would want to have you visit." Heero says.

Duo laughs and Quatre's face brightens.

She stared at Heero. "Why?"

Duo leaned against her. "Didn't you hear your plan just now? It was pretty good and probably will work really well." Yuzuriha frowns.

"It wasn't a big deal, you'd all have figured it out." She shrugs.

"Perhaps, but we hadn't. How'd you know so much about the base?" Quatre asked.

"I was looking stuff up at home." She says and shrugs again. "I don't like running an assignment without lots of deals… even pointless deal. But what exactly am I doing to distract the soldiers?"

Duo laughs and Quatre looked embarrassed. "Well you're…"

"They want you to dance and strip." Duo says smiling.

"Oh." She gets another sandwich. The G-boys look at one another.

"Oh?" Wu Fei says. "That's it, just oh?"

"It's not really a big deal." She looks at them. "Not the best, but not anything to cry over."

Wu Fei looked annoyed. "How can you say that! As a woman…! Don't you have any self respect?"

"It's just a mission, not a life career, and I doubt I'll get completely naked for the little soldier boys. So don't worry. You gentlemen will be attacking and we could probably wire up the outfit so you can hear if I'm in need of assistance." She smiles. "But I won't let you see a damn thing." Yuzuriha grabs a third sandwich.

"You hungry?" Duo asks. Yuzuriha shakes her head.

"Not at all." She grins at Duo. "So what event requires my services exactly – besides distraction?"

Trowa was looking at some information on Heero's laptop. "Party… birthday party I believe." He glances at her.

Wu Fei still looked very annoyed. Yuzuriha stood up and grabbed the box with her disguise inside. "I'm going to put this on and then we can work on getting the wiring put in. Probably best to have it put into the bra."

She walks down to the bathroom. Wu Fei stood up. "This is indecency! Those Scientists can come up with a better way for her to help. They're toying around with all of us."

"I thought you didn't like her?" Duo grins. Wu Fei glares at him. "Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I'm going to be pleased with a woman stripping in front of a men she doesn't know."

"She's doing her part according to Doctor J's orders and not complaining so shut up and sit down." Heero said closing his eyes.

"Yuy, stop ordering everyone around." Wu Fei crosses his arms.

Heero stood up and walked up to Wu Fei. " You're disturbing the mission."

Quatre stood. "Guys knock it off. Everyone needs to get along if we're to accomplish our missions."

"Hey this outfit already came with a microphone in it. So how does it look?" Yuzuriha asks walking into the living room. The outfit consisted of a coffee brown mini skirt that went down to just above mid thigh with slits on either side. The top looked similar to a sports bra with buttons in the front, also in coffee brown, and it had long sleeves of veil material in a gold color. She had brown spiked high heels with straps wrapping up her legs to her knees. "Will it be distracting enough? What about my hair? Up or down?"

Wu Fei's mouth had dropped open. Heero and Trowa were staring blankly, while Duo was smirking and Quatre's face turned pink. No one answered her.

"Oh! You are all annoying! Can't answer a simple question professionally!" She turned to leave. "But seeing that you have your feet in your mouths, I'll consider that to me it's distracting enough."

Duo laughs. "Your legs will get their attention."

"MAXWELL!" Wu Fei yelled. Yuzuriha rolled her eyes and walked back to the bathroom.

"Everyone needs to sit down and calm down." Trowa said. "We need to decide if I'm going to help Quatre with the bombs or not, Wu Fei. This party starts around seven, and we're due to stage the attack by eight fifteen."

Yuzuriha comes back in her normal clothes. "So they'll possibly bring me out at around eight, meaning time for everyone to show up for the part, me to distract them for fifteen minutes and Quatre and someone else to lay out some bombs. Well then, let's get everything rolling."

o0 Hours Later 0o

Yuzuriha sat on her motorcycle waiting to get to the guards booth for admittance to the base. She left Seika behind for this job. So she was alone. The vehicle in front of her went in, so she slowly drove up to the guard on gate watch. "Hi, I'm here for a birthday party." She says calmly handing him fake documents granting her permission to enter. _'Still it sounds rather dumb to be here for a party… this is a base not a playhouse.'_

The guard looks her over cautiously. She was wearing a long tan trench coat so she figured that it made him uneasy. "What's under the coat?"

She giggles, which was part of her innocent stripper girl routine although she felt a bit dumb doing it. "Just me." She opens it to show him the little outfit she was wearing.

His face went red. He quickly hands her, her papers and opens the gates. Yuzuriha smiles. "Will you be at the party?" She asked coyly.

"Uh… no I've got watch duty." He looks around nervously.

"Too bad, I was hoping to know at least one person." She said goodbye and hurried in.

o0 G-Boys 0o

Quatre opened a communication link to Wu Fei, who volunteered to help set up the explosives, much to the others surprise. "We should get started, it's just about eight so we have twenty minutes till Heero, Duo and Trowa start the attack. We'll serve as back up with the explosives and our Gundams if necessary. So let's work fast Wu Fei. Keep an eye out for Yuzuriha, too."

Wu Fei nods and the link is shut off. Wu Fei quickly gets out of his Gundam and cuts an opening in the fence. Everything was so quiet, he found it strange that everyone would have gone off to a birthday party, let alone have one on the base. Then he thought of Yuzuriha stripping, but shook his head to clear it. _'It's inappropriate!'_

Quatre was working fast, he knew Duo knew enough about explosives to have built them properly without worry of one exploding in his hands, but he was worried about Yuzuriha being inside the base and coming out when the fighting was taking place.

'Hopefully everything will turn out alright.'

o0 Inside 0o

Yuzuriha was rolled into the room of the party earlier then she thought but it wasn't by much, so she wasn't worried.

"We've got one last gift for you, Lieutenant!" The soldier who told her it was her time said.

She heard footsteps approaching and she counted slowly then jumped through the paper at the top of the box. "Surprise!" She shouts cheerfully.

The Lieutenant was startled, almost as much as she was to see it was the Zechs Merquise she looked at earlier on the files. Yuzuriha smiles widely and steps out of the box slowly showing off her legs from under the coat.

"Well birthday boy… why don't you return to your seat and let me give you your special gift." She runs a finger across his cheek to his lips Zechs gave her a strange smile and took her hand in his own. He lifted it to his lips and softly kissed it. He let her go and went to sit in the chair they'd put for him in the center of the room.

Yuzuriha walked a little ways away before she whispers "Zechs" hoping it would give the guys outside a clue on who she was entertaining.

o0 Outside 0o

Duo was laughing within his hidden Gundam. "She's really good at this by the sound of it. 'Let me give you your special gift.' Zechs must be extremely happy right about now."

"Duo, be quiet! We have a mission you should be focused on." Heero warned Duo.

Duo frowns. Trowa had his eyes closed. "Make sure not to screw up for her sake. She's unarmed in there. I don't think Seika would forgive us if she didn't return with us."

"Oooh, Trowa's got something going with Yuzuriha's cat. I'm sure she'll be glad to know it. Besides she is armed…" Duo laughs as both Trowa and Heero warn him about his joking around.

o0 Inside 0o

The lights were dimmed slightly and some music started up. Yuzuriha again had a moment of panic, but calmed down. She pulled the coat off and tossed it to one side. The soldiers cheered. _'Perverted monkeys.'_ She thought as she spun around in a small circle. She walks towards Zechs and did another spin. With her back to Zechs she kicked one foot up into his lap. She turned her head to look at him then lowers her eyes to the straps of her shoes.

Zechs reaches for the straps and unbuckles it, and slowly runs his hands up her legs. _'He's just as bad as they are.'_ She groaned in her head. She kicks her leg forward, sending the shoe flying off. Then does the same with the other shoe once it's undone.

She straddles Zechs lap and kisses his cheeks. "Thank you." She whispers and leans in to kiss his lips but draws away, with a playful grin, when he leans in. She danced and spun to the music, then eases her top off revealing a gold colored bra, all the while watching Zechs. Her body moved with each beat of the music and she let her skirt drop as she danced closer to him.

Again Yuzuriha sat on his lap, although this time she grabbed his hands and raised them up her sides and helped slide them up her spine towards the hook of the bra. She let his hands go and let him unhook her bra then she got up and walked away, swaying her hips. She turned back to look at him and let the straps slide down her shoulders but before she could do anything more there was a sudden explosion that sent her flying to the ground. She was shocked. _'Crap, I forgot…'_ She felt stupid there on the ground.

The soldiers were running out of the big room and Yuzuriha sat up holding her bra in place and knelt there on the ground as they took off. Just then a hand appeared before her. She looked up and saw Zechs standing there, offering to help her up.

"Sorry, I guess I won't be finishing." She takes his hand and stands; afterwards rehooking her bra.

Zechs smiles. "Maybe later in private." Yuzuriha's face burned.

Zechs quickly grabbed all her clothes and then her. He carried her to what she assumed was his quarters for the night. "Stay here, I'll come back for you." He leaves, locking the door from the outside.

'_Hmph… yeah I bet.'_ She puts on her skirt and shirt, looking around.

'_I need to get out and get what is required for this mission to be a success.'_ She hurried to the window and opens it. There was a ledge wide enough for her small feet to walk across. _'Good, from here I can get around the building and head for the surveillance building and weapons programming center.'_

o0 G-Boys 0o

"There is nothing to worry about guys. These soldiers aren't enough to hold us down." Duo says to his partners.

"Don't forget Zechs still hasn't shown up but he will." Trowa mentions.

"I'll handle him when he comes." Heero tells them as he destroys two enemy Aries and fires at a few of the land tanks.

"Yeah, yeah Superstar. He's all yours." Duo mutters and tears down a water tank.

Quatre had finished with his bomb planting when the attack from the other three began. He quickly got into Sandrock and set off the first set of explosives on his side. A second or two after his went off, Wu Fei's side exploded as well. Quatre was relieved.

o0 Surveillance Building 0o

Yuzuriha got to the surveillance building in no time. Luckily there wasn't anyone around as far as she could tell. She hurried to the main room and started looking up records of previous weeks in search of the targeted records. She had a headache building and figured it was due to the coolness outside and having her ass practically bare to the world. Not to mention the close by explosions. She quickly started pulling out all the computer main drive discs with the video records she needed. She found a bag to put them in and hurried out of the room.

As she exited the room she ran into someone. She stared at the man who was gripping her arms, it was the front gate soldier. He tried to turn her around and cuff her but she fought back and threw him over her shoulders. He was knocked out once he hit the wall. She checked for a pulse and then quickly left. _'I'll be back for you…'_ She thought as she ran.

o0 G-Boys 0o

Heero was busy battling it out with Zechs, as Trowa and Duo focused on holding back the soldiers and destroying the base bit by bit. Quatre and Wu Fei hadn't set off the second set of explosives yet. Duo opened a link to Quatre. "What are you waiting for Quatre? Our funerals!"

"Eh? Oh sorry Duo… I got worried about…"

Duo interrupted him. "We're all worried but we've each got tasks at hand – so as everyone's been telling me, focus on yours! Set them off or we're going to get swamped!" Duo cut the line and ripped through two Aries.

"Let's set them off, Wu Fei." Quatre tells Wu Fei, pressing the switch to the second group of bombs.

o0 Weapons Room 0o

Yuzuriha ran into the weapons manufacturing room and quickly looked into the computer system for the weapons information on the newest Leo model and some special Hyper Canon Buster. She kept her eyes opened for anything new and suspicious. She managed to find a usable disc to collect all the information in and downloaded it all as a second wave of explosions went off. _'Two more… well technically one, before I'm late.'_ She went over to a group of parts for one of the Canon Busters they were using as a demonstration of its uses. She found the main part to the weapon and took it with her.

Once she had the disc finished she ran out of the room and back to where she left the soldier. She picked him up as best she could. _'I can't take him all the way with me… it'll just slow me down. What should I do with him?'_

She exited the surveillance building and remembered something she had read earlier when she was snooping in the bases files._ 'The building I was dancing in is specially supported for crazy attacks like this, especially it's underground basement. I'll send him there. The building will more than likely survive.'_ She hurried into the building across from the one she exited.

Yuzuriha looked around for the elevator. It was on the far side on the left. She tried to hurry but the soldier was heavy. Once the doors opened she laid him inside and pushed the basement button. As the doors closed he started coming around, barely noticing her. She ran towards the exit and then towards where she knew Wu Fei would be stationed.

o0 Wu Fei 0o

Wu Fei got the message to set off the third set of explosives and it wasn't till the further away ones were going off that he saw Yuzuriha running his way, still too close to the buildings. He opens the hatch and jumps out of Nataku. He runs towards Yuzuriha. "Get down! I just set the..."

But the bombs closest to her went off. Yuzuriha was thrown into the air and crashed on to the ground, a piece of metal cutting her left thigh as she tries to get up. She winces but continues to get up. As she stands, she sees ply wood flying towards Wu Fei.

"Watch out Wu Fei!" She yells trying to run faster. The wood hits him on the head and he falls to the ground. "Wu Fei!"

She ran hard over to him, forgetting her about her leg. She kneels by him and checks for his pulse. He had one and she sighed with relief. "Thank you!" He did have a nasty cut and a swelling bruise on his head though. She carefully examined his head and neck, then carefully picked him up and rushes towards Nataku.

She didn't wait for a signal, simply set off the last explosions and tried to get the Gundam to move.

'_I should have read a manual!'_ She thought. "Come on Nataku show me how to do this for Wu Fei's sake!" She shouts.

Much to her relief she managed to get it to stand and then moving away from the base. She smiles as she quickly makes her way towards the escape route. She hoped the unconscious Wu Fei was comfortable seeing as the cockpit wasn't very big.

She was just about reached the route when a white mobile suit appeared in front of her. "Shit!" She yelled angry. The suit looked familiar but she was too worried about Wu Fei to remember from where. _'Now what… I don't know enough for a battle. I have to find away to get away without getting killed.'_ She had figured out what some of the system and the buttons could do. So she tried to get the Gundam to use its thrusters to fly back and use the hills and mountains near by as cover. But Yuzuriha pushed on the handles wrong and crashed into the White mobile suit that hadn't moved yet. "AAHH! Wrong! Wrong!" She yelled at herself. _'Now I remember that's the Tallgeese… Zechs mobile suit.'_

Zechs pushes the Gundam back and it falls to its knees. He lifts up his Rifle Canon, pointing it directly at the Gundam in front of him. The Gundam's shield comes up. He smirks. _'That won't be enough… Perhaps it's a new pilot in there. I'll let them go this once, in hopes they improve.'_ He lowers his rifle and takes off.

Yuzuriha groans and swears that had she not been sitting, she'd have fainted. _'I need to get out of here…'_ She looks at Wu Fei, her heart pounding. _'He needs a doctor.'_

She takes off down the path without any more surprises. As she nears the guy's safe house the communication link opens to her left and Quatre looks at her surprised. "Yuzuriha, why are you piloting Nataku?" She could hear the others shocked reactions. She simply shakes her head at Quatre.

Quatre looks worried now. "What's wrong?" She shakes her head again, the pounding of her heart and head growing. She breaks into the clearing hiding the house and barn. The link closes and she sees Trowa, Duo and Heero come out of the barn. She starts shaking within Nataku and lets Nataku fall to its knees. Yuzuriha opens the hatch and lets herself fall out of the cock put. They all run over to her.

"Are you ok!" Duo touches her shoulder only to have her slap it away hard.

"No! Don't touch me!" She yelled much to their surprise. She starts breathing too hard and fast. Then shaking. Quatre was pale when he saw her and didn't know what to do.

Heero and Trowa went to see if Wu Fei was in the cockpit of Nataku. Duo looked at Quatre worried. Quatre shakes his head, as he sees Trowa handing Wu Fei to Heero. He hurried over to them.

"Is he alive?" Trowa nods and they look Yuzuriha who was suddenly standing, although still having some kind of panic attack. "Wu… Fei." She whispered as she fainted.

A/N: ok so that concludes the second part to this story… how long shall it be? Good question, I haven't come up with an estimate yet. Give me some feedback and ideas if you can find it in your hearts to do so. I've got part three in the works, so I'll have it posted some time later on. Hopefully making Heero some what meaner and Wu Fei a little too jerkish, but know it's just meant to be part of their acts. Well that's how I'm viewing it. I don't think I made Quatre out too be too girlie, which people complain about, but then I understand and kinda have no idea why I did that to him in "Flowers From The Heart". Read some of my other new stuff if you get the chance! Thanks! Have a great year.

PSS if you believe that GW is mine, I love you!

12/22/05

4:32 p.m.


End file.
